Leave Out All the Rest
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: Angst Day song-fic. Danny gets hit with one of his parents new inventions, and finds himself falling apart, literally. rated T for character death. one-shot. please review.


**Angst Day fic. enjoy the emoness of it all. lol **

**disclaimer - Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman ... **

**Song - Leave Out all the Rest (c) Linkin Park**

Leave Out All the Rest

DP Angst Day

All credit goes to DreamhazeMaster and the DP-Angst Club

Phantom floated quietly over the park in the center of town. He had finished patrolling early and the night was perfect and clear.

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared**

**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here**

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

Suddenly, Phantom heard a high pitched sound coming from below him. He knew instantly that that sound belonged to one of his parents' ecto-weapons. His bright eyes flashed to the ground just in time to see his parents standing there, his mother charging an especially large blaster that was aimed right at him.

Phantom turned in mid-air to flee, but it was too late. A crackling white blast crashed into him, and he felt as if he were being torn in half…

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

--

A little while before, in the Fenton lab, "There! It's finished!" exclaimed Maddie, holding up a large new invention for her husband to see. "I call it the Specter-Separator!" Jack bounded across the lab to get a closer look, "Great job Madds, but, what exactly does it do?"

Maddie smiled, "It can separate anything that a ghost is possessing; or if it was inhabiting a human body, the ghost would be blasted out, leaving the human un-hurt! Why don't we head to the park and see if we can try it out?"

Jack happily ran to the stairs, "I'll get the fudge!" he boomed.

--

Phantom screamed as his human self was being ripped away from him, the pain seeming to last for an impossible eternity. When it finally ended he gratefully gave into the darkness at the corners of his mind, feeling himself fall from the sky.

**Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made**

**I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you**

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

When he awoke, Danny quickly took in his surroundings, _'I'm in my bed? How did this happen? Was it all a dream?'_ His questions were quickly answered when he sat up. Danny was met with a burning ache all through his body, and an incredibly weak feeling.

"Oooowww," he breathed, falling back, his head in his hands. _'I guess it really did happen… wait, what about my ghost half?!' _Taking a deep breath, Danny reached into his mind, searching for the part of him that was his alter ego.

It wasn't there.

'_This is bad…' _he thought, trying again. "I'm Goin' Ghost!" he whispered, hoping that his familiar battle cry would somehow force the transformation.

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

--

Somewhere deep in the Ghost Zone, Phantom stumbled tiredly onto a floating rock. _'When did they think a weapon like that up? I just woke up here in the middle of the Ghost Zone as a disembodied half. I gotta get back to Fenton Works, and see if Danny is still alive…'_ He took off again, putting all his concentration into staying in the air.

Without his other half, Phantom was basically powerless. Since Danny shared the same power as he did, when they were separated, that power was split as well, and it wasn't enough for the both of them to survive for much longer.

--

Maddie worriedly walked up the stairs to her son's room. _'I had no idea that evil ghost kid was possessing my son! No wonder Danny always missed his curfew and got hurt, Phantom's enemies must have known and attacked Danny too!' _Maddie shuddered at that thought_. 'But I wonder what's going on? the Specter-Separator shouldn't have effected Danny, but he just keeps getting weaker, like he actually depended on Phantom…'_

Maddie sighed, stopping in front of her son's door. "Danny?" she called, knocking lightly. Taking the moan from the other side of the door as permission to enter, she pushed it open and walked in. "Are you feeling any better sweetie?" Maddie asked, putting a hand to her son's forehead, which was surprisingly cold.

"Not really," he whispered, looking up at her with dull blue-gray eyes. Maddie did her best to sound optimistic, "Well, I'm sure you will be soon, and now you don't have to worry about being possessed by Phantom anymore." This annoyed Danny, and if he still had his ghost half, his eyes would've flared green for sure.

"Mom. Phantom was not possessing me, I am him! I should've told you a long time ago, but the portal accident made me half ghost and…" Danny stopped dead in his quiet explanation, as his mother was staring at him in disbelief. "No, that's not possible! Danny, there's no such thing as half-ghosts." But her little rant was ended too by a yell from the lab, "MADDIE! GET DOWN HERE! I CAUGHT A GHOST!" Maddie bolted out of the room, leaving Danny all by himself.

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

--

Phantom sighed in relief at the sight of the Fenton Portal in the distance. Using most of his energy reserves, he picked up the pace and was through the barrier in seconds.

Just as he stepped onto the old tile floor of the lab, an alarm sounded, and before he knew what was happening to him, Phantom was sucked into a containment device. Pressing his palms against the cool glass, he saw his parents charge down the stairs towards him. Phantom pushed his hands against the glass harder, "Please! You have to let me go! Its an emergency!"

Maddie walked up to him, scowling, "Good. Just the ghost I wanted to rip apart! Why did you possess my son Phantom? Why him?"

"I-I wasn't," Phantom groaned, falling to his knees, suddenly feeling weaker than before. He looked up into his mother's eyes, his slowly loosing their glow. She had no sympathy for him, he knew, but maybe he could get her to listen just once…

"Please! Just listen to me! I have to save your son! I have to save both of us! Danny and I are dying and its your fault!" Phantom begged, hoping she would see the truth.

"LIAR! There's no way you are dying! You're a _ghost!"_ screamed Maddie, hitting her fist against the glass container. Phantom raised his spinning head, meeting her stare, "_Mom… please…" _he whispered.

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are**

Phantom's last shread of energy finally disapeared and he sank to the floor of the containment device, his feighnt glow dissapearing alltogether. He took one shaky breath, let it out, and never moved again.

--

At that same moment, Danny's clouded blue eyes slid closed, his head falling to the side.

**Please review. Flames accepted. **

**thanks.**


End file.
